


and anticipating your response

by hallowgirl



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Almost Kiss, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Geoff's just there to witness these two idiots, Holding Hands, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sort-of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallowgirl/pseuds/hallowgirl
Summary: I will kill you later, Ed telegraphs silently with his eyes, as Cameron smirks at him.More than once and in many and varied ways.Ed needs to discuss an interview with David for his podcast. It goes.....better than most people would expect.(And about as well as Ed expected.)(Or, David and Ed have their own ways of keeping in touch.)





	and anticipating your response

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the quote at the start, which is from Ed in one of his podcast episodes when he was asked about interviewing David Cameron. :) (A lot of the references in the fic are from the podcast.)  
> Want to send me a question about my fics, you can send me an [ask](https://hallowgirl.tumblr.com/ask) on Tumblr!  
> Leave a comment if you like it!

_Geoff: Do you have his (David Cameron's) number?_

_Ed: (laughing awkwardly) I have..... ways of getting in touch with him._

_ -Reasons To Be Cheerful, Episode 5: A Breath Of Fresh Air _

 

* * *

 

"So you're thinking about me?" Cameron's saying with his low laugh that crinkles his eyes, and the fact that that's his real laugh, and Ed knows it is just makes it worse, especially when his hand lingers on Ed's thigh just out of Geoff's view under the table.

Geoff does a quick wink, the way Geoff manages to be so easy with people. "Well, _Ed_ certainly is" he says, shuffling the papers in front of him that he's scribbling with notes about what to ask Cameron, which Ed hates a little, because he knows _he_ never needs notes to deal with Cameron.

Cameron laughs. "See, I'd be flattered, but knowing Ed, that could mean anything" he says, with that easy Cameron grin and that flutter of fingers against Ed's thigh, and Ed manages a small smile, but darts a furious look at Cameron under his eyelashes, because _for fuck's sake, not here._

He knows Cameron sees it, because his smirk deepens, and Ed feels a hardening of sensation between his legs, a hitch in his breathing, and Cameron's smirk deepens even more.

Ed swallows, and tells himself he should cross his legs. He should. And he will. In a minute.

"With Ed, it means a lot of things" Geoff's laughing, and Ed hates, he tells himself, that Geoff and Cameron are already touching each other's arms lightly, in that way Cameron _has_ with people, and the way he himself keeps having to flicker his eyes down to his lap to push down that stupid huge smile he can feel shoving itself into his face at them getting on, like a teenage girl sitting at a restaurant with her boyfriend's fingers threading through hers', as her mother asks him the questions she's rehearsed too carefully.

He should tell Geoff he's thinking of him as his mother. That would send him off on a social media storm, if nothing else.

"Ed has ways of keeping me in touch" Cameron laughs, looking straight at Ed this time with that Cameron-grin. "Don't you?"

But then, it would involve casting _Cameron_ as his- _Jesus-_

Cameron's fingers curl quickly around Ed's thigh and Ed feels the squeeze of excitement pull his stomach into a swoop, push that smile harder at the corners of his mouth.

"But then, as you put it" and Cameron's smiling at him, head tilted to the side, those blue eyes making something flutter in Ed's chest, and _stop smiling like that_. "We're not, _drinking buddies or anything,_ so I-"

Geoff laughs, already so comfortable with the situation and Ed envies him more than he's ever envied anyone in that moment. "You _listen_ to it-"

"Well, I've got plenty of time on my hands" Cameron says, with that small grin that means you don't realise it's a quip until the right moment, and watching Geoff dissolve a little under the grin of the Cameron charm, Ed feels something wriggle far too pleasantly in his chest, and then Cameron's hand squeezes much higher.

Ed knows he gasps, a little, knows that Geoff's laughter muffles it. Knows that Cameron knows and that he's chosen this exact moment for a reason.

"So it's important to make sure I'm still in-in tune with the Opposition's responses-" Another squeeze. Ed jerks happily, and hates himself.

"So you'll have heard Ed say you-what was it?" Geoff pretends to look through his notes, giving Ed a quick grin over his glasses, sweetly oblivious to what's going on under the table, to Cameron's finger now stretching across the gap between Ed's thighs to dance across his other leg, and Ed grits his teeth because _fuck this,_ two can play at this, _Cameron,_ and it hasn't been so long after all.

 _"Overconfidence can spill into arrogance-David Cameron_ -" Geoff gives them both a grin, and Cameron gives Ed a sparkling grin, those blue eyes shining.

"See, they say you should never listen to what people-what people say behind your back-"

Ed can't help it, his own voice splintering into a laugh. "I don't think I've ever said that behind your back, to be fair" he manages, his eyes holding Cameron's and Cameron's eyebrow arches just slightly, at the exact moment Ed lets his hand brush Cameron's knee under the table.

He thinks he sees Cameron's cheeks pinken the slightest bit, but Geoff's holding up his pen. "He did do a cough-he did put in a little cough, to be fair-"

"A cough?"

"Yeah, a-" Geoff coughs, as though Cameron's never heard one before. "Just to-perhaps a little more ostentatious than that-"

"An _ostentatious_ cough-"

"Yeah-perhaps to soften the blow a bit-"

"I'm not sure it worked" Ed manages, and lets his eyes meet Cameron's and his fingers curl just slightly under the table.

Cameron adjusts his weight just slightly in his chair, allowing him to breathe a little more heavily for a moment, the little sound in the back of his throat one that only Ed would notice, and that makes him grin, right before Geoff glances down at his notes and Cameron's hand moves and just _strokes-_

Ed's leg hits the table hard. Geoff glances up, and Ed just spins the pen between his fingers, as though that's what he was reaching for. Geoff gives him a grin that lingers a little too long, though, and maybe that makes Ed kick Cameron's shin a little too hard, and shoot him a furious look.

Cameron just smirks, and that's it. Ed's hand begins to creep up Cameron's thigh-and then Cameron calmly folds his legs, giving Geoff a grin and even managing to lean back a little in his chair to justify the change in position, while Ed fumes.

"I understand you and Ed are-are quite big fans of hand-holding, at the moment-" Cameron says, with that grin, and Ed will kill him. "According to your-"

"Yes-" Geoff gives Ed a grin. "So you listened to that one?"

Cameron smiles right at Ed. "Oh, I take a healthy interest in the-the former Leader Of The Opposition's love life-"

"Right-"

Cameron smiles. "And his _responses."_

 _I will kill you later_ , Ed telegraphs silently with his eyes, as Cameron smirks at him. _More than once and in many and varied ways._

Cameron just smiles at him, and Ed can read the message in his eyes as clearly as if Cameron had shouted it at him. _I look forward to it._

And he definitely _is_ , Cameron, the smug, arrogant-stop doing that fucking _smile_ , it's so-Ed tugs at his collar, heat creeping up his neck.

"And have you-you vetted me as a suitable podcast partner-" Geoff's laughing, adjusting his glasses. "From your experience of Ed-"

Ed twitches hard. Geoff doesn't notice, but Cameron laughs, while managing not to look at him at all.

But his legs have fallen apart again, and Ed drags his chair closer to Cameron's, slides his hand between his thighs. Cameron sucks in his breath a little too hard.

"I'd say you're doing a good job" Cameron says, letting his hand brush Ed's before it drops under the table, squeezes Ed's knee before creeping back up his thigh, yanking the folder over Ed's knee to cover their movements with an expertise born of years of practice. "I've known Ed for a number of years, I think, now-" He glances at Ed and smiles sunnily, and then starts to rub Ed slowly through his jeans. Ed fights with every fibre of his being not to glower at him, even as he feels himself stir against Cameron's hand in his jeans, Cameron's hand that knows exactly how to touch and rub and-

"And it takes someone with a certain tolerance to put up with him-" Cameron smiles, while Ed arches a brow, almost managing to get his thoughts back onto something solid, steady, while he feels himself swelling in his jeans, a slow ache of arousal that's growing against Cameron's hand, which is still just moving gently back and forth.

Ed's own hand takes its' time, fingers tap-dancing their way down Cameron's thigh. He thanks whatever there is that keeps the world turning for the wooden table, for the papers, for the folders, for the fact Cameron's leg is pressing against his, and Ed's face is burning, and oh God, surely Geoff must know, oh God-

Geoff just smiles, and Ed blushes more fiercely, and stares down at the desk, and that's it. He's going straight for the jugular.

He lets his hand wander up again and almost collapses forward at the rush of arousal, the heat widening and deepening in his stomach at the hardness under his hand. Cameron's not just getting aroused-he's already there, and by the way Ed sees his shoulders stiffen just slightly at the touch, he's been there for a while.

Ed's going the same way himself, but for now, he lets his hand just-squeeze. Once. At the very top of Cameron's-

Cameron's hand jerks slightly. Ed wants to replay the moment of that slight furrow of Geoff's brow and the reddening of Cameron's cheeks over, and over, but Cameron's hand immediately wraps half around the growing bulge in Ed's jeans, half on top, but just _there,_ touching, not doing anything, and Ed's spine is rigid suddenly, as Cameron's hand just holds him, very gently.

He squeezes again. Cameron presses his lips tightly shut, leans on one elbow, covering his mouth with a hand.

"You might be able to take over the hand-in-hand thing" Geoff suggests, with a grin, and for a second, the room swims, because _oh God, did he have to say that_ _now?_

Ed doesn't have to look at Cameron to feel his grin, to feel the press of his leg against Ed's own.

"Well, I don't know-" Cameron's doing that Cameron-laugh-the one that's real, but that he does when he knows things are going well, very well, when he's just given the dominoes a careless flick and they've fallen into place anyway. "I think you've probably set a pretty high standard of that-"

"Ed might be the best judge of that-"

"Well, we're-if we're judging Geoff's-hypothetical hand-holding-" Ed manages to make the words sound normal somehow, and prays Geoff won't ask why Ed's face is starting to slowly resemble a lobster.

Then he wonders why Geoff might not need to ask, and immediately pushes his chair even closer into the table.

"I-I think that, erm-it might be difficult to do that without a comparison-"

He deliberately doesn't look at Cameron as he says it, but he feels it. The slight tense of his shoulders, the incline of his head into what's almost a nod. The slightest raise of an eyebrow that could be impressed.

But Geoff's laughing and almost a second too late, he and Cameron are too, as if they've only just realised how funny the whole thing is-and then Cameron's stroking him properly, _oh_ _JESUS-_

Ed hadn't realised how hard he was getting, hadn't realised how gentle Cameron's hand was until now, when it's wrapped very firmly around him and-oh _God,_ the strokes are so wonderful, long and firm and achingly good, and Ed manages to just squeeze his eyes shut to make his laugh last longer, as though he can groan out some of how _fucking good_ that feels through his laughter.

"We might draw the line there-" Cameron's laughing, and then he's looking right at him, with that grin, and Ed's weak with laughter and with that aching wave of pleasure that Cameron's hand's building slowly. "Unless Ed wants to pursue it, in which case I'm only too happy to-"

"Because you made a virtue of pursuing my interesthtth in the past" he manages, with a raised eyebrow, and then he squeezes softly, and this time Cameron's mouth forms a tiny O for a fraction of a second, and Ed smiles at him. _Yes, that's right. Feels good, doesn't it?_

"So-" Cameron makes a valiant attempt to recover himself. "So hand-holding's one of your-your _interests_ then-" and fucking trust him to pick up on _that._

Geoff's laughing again, and Ed casts him a quick look, trying to check if he knows, if he's seen-but if he does, he's giving no sign of it, and perhaps that relief means Ed lets himself stumble a bit as Cameron's thumb comes up and just swipes-

oh _God_ , that aching throb of pleasure from his tip as Cameron's thumb just _strokes-_

oh God, another one, bigger, a little shiver through his body, oh, fuck, Cameron, don't _stop-_

"Hy-hypothetical hand holding" he manages, and Cameron's grin is far too triumphant in more ways than one.

"Ah, only hypothetical-" Cameron takes a sip of tea. _He manages to take a sip of his tea._

(Ed's got his hand on his cock through his jeans and Cameron's hand is slowly but very surely, driving Ed's thoughts out of his mind, just moving back and forth very gently, and the air's stretching out thick and heavy between them, a current humming there until Ed's almost able to hear it, and Cameron _still manages to sip his tea.)_

"The Geoffocracy" he manages, through a voice that wants to tighten and deepen into a long moan, and is barely holding itself steady.

"Ah, the Geoffocracy-"

"The Geoffocacy-" Geoff's already laughing again. "Yeah, hand-holding's forbidden-"

"I've _heard_ of the Geoffocracy-" Cameron leans his chin on one elbow, where he can perfectly position his mouth in the event of a moan, with what's almost a wink at Ed.

"You've heard of it?"

"It reaches far and wide" Ed says, and gives Cameron the sweetest, smallest little stroke on the last syllable.

Cameron manages to stay still, but Ed can feel him, hard and hot through his jeans, and he smiles, right at Cameron.

"Yeah-" Geoff's laughing. "So did-so did the plague-"

"You're being a bit hard on the Geoffocracy" Cameron manages, and Ed almost lets himself be impressed at how steady Cameron's voice manages to be, even as Ed gives him a slow, gentle squeeze in a way he knows makes Cameron want to let out the groan growing in his throat.

He strokes again. And again. Exactly the same place each time.

He sees Cameron's mouth open, knows it's happening, and coughs himself at the last moment. It allows Geoff's eyes to flicker to him, and Cameron presses his hand harder over his own mouth, muffling the slight sound that rises in his throat.

Ed keeps his hand moving the whole time.

"Are you a fan of the Geoffocracy?" Geoff laughs, and Cameron leans back in his chair, cheeks only slightly flushed, hand running once through his hair, leaving it a little dishevelled, and Ed fights the urge to smooth it back into place. He likes Cameron dishevelled, anyway.

"I _am_ a fan of the Geoffocracy" Cameron says, squeezing Ed's thigh momentarily before-before-

His hand wraps around Ed and he starts to stroke-harder and harder-ah, oh God-

Ed fixes his eyes on the table, tries to just breathe slowly, in and out. In and out. In and out. But-but-

Each stroke is a long ache of pleasure, bigger and bigger each time. Ed's nibbling his lip, frantic, needy little sounds wanting to rise in the back of his throat, scrabbling to get out his mouth, and it's getting bigger and bigger and Ed's starting to wriggle in his chair.

"So the Geoffocracy is backed by a former Prime Minister-"

"I don't think my backing has quite the same-" Cameron's laughing, as his hand keeps moving, back and forth, nice and slowly. "Same kudos these days-"

"No, I'd bet-"

"Thanks very much-"

Geoff's laughing, and oh God, Ed wants to adjust himself just slightly, just to give himself a second's pause from that slow, constant, aching arousal. Everything's winding tighter and tighter and tighter, little shudders starting to spread down his legs, up his body, and he shoves a hand against his mouth, little sounds escaping under Geoff's laughter.

Cameron leans back in his chair and yanks it closer, and Ed grits his teeth, because even with what Cameron's doing-

He tightens his grip very gently on Cameron and Cameron's hips push hard. Ed jumps in surprise and then smiles in triumph, because oh. _Oh._

Cameron's lips tighten only slightly but Ed's been reading his face for years. Cameron's furious with himself, and he's only getting more furious at the fact his hips are doing another slow thrust of their own accord, his body urging Ed's hand on.

But his own hand twists a little and the long ache of pleasure makes Ed jump, and then Cameron's thumb brushes-brushes his-

_oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck-_

"But I did hear Ed say-" and how's Cameron _talking,_ with his hips wriggling like that, and the way he's just reaching out for _another fucking cookie_ , like nothing's _happening._ "See-keeping in touch with his-responses-"-stroke, stroke, stroke-"I did hear him say that he'd seen me _once_ since I stepped down-"

"Yeah-"

"And that isn't quite true, is it?"

Cameron smiles and at the word _it_ , his thumb just _presses-_

There's a spark of pleasure and Ed nearly curls up with it, the flood of sensation from Cameron's thumb pressed right at the tip and oh _fuck-_

Cameron's looking at him and waiting for him to say something and Ed pushes his fist firmly against his mouth, but _oh Jesus-_

"P-profethionally-" he manages, and Cameron holds up a hand. "Aah, but you didn't _say_ professionally-"

"Well, all it taketh is some logic to know I-you've been in meetings with me, you muth-st have known I meant-"

"See, I had this-this terrible premonition when I agreed to this-" Geoff laughs, sitting back in his chair. "That I'd end up being some kind of-John Bercow-like mediator-"

"I don't think you could call John Bercow a-a mediator-" Ed has no idea how he's still talking.

"Oh, I think you're being a bit unfair to Bercow-" Cameron's smiling, cheeks flushed, eyes sparkling blue, and Ed feels him jerk hard under his hand and arousal tautens his stomach, leaves his heartbeat suddenly audible.

 _"I'm_ being unfair to him?"

Cameron smiles and presses his thumb again. Ed's spine judders as his body tries to arch, tries to get some sort of-

A little gasp comes out of his mouth, and Cameron's speaking before the sound can even finish. "But no, I think we've kept in touch through our own ways quite well-" and he's smiling at Ed, his thumb rubbing, aching pleasure shuddering through Ed, and he feels his own hips do a slow rocking motion, and he can't help it, he tries to stay still, but he has to, he just has to let himself move once, and oh _Christ,_ that's _perfect,_ and he's wriggling again, and again, and again, and he's starting to shudder, he's-

"I think we've kept-" Cameron's smiling, eyes right on Ed, and Ed can't speak, all he can do is look, as Cameron strokes again and again-

"In pretty much-" Cameron's thumb presses right against Ed's tip. "Constant contact-" And his thumb circles again and again, and everything's twisting tighter and tighter, Ed's hips rocking frantically back and forth under the table as Cameron's thumb teases.

"Recently" and Cameron's kept his voice light, half-angled towards Geoff in the chair, still grinning a little, but his cheeks are flushed and his eyes are touching Ed's face like a caress, and that makes Ed's stomach swoop and something jump in his chest, with Cameron watching him, touching him-and-oh God, it's, he's going to, oh fuck-

"Wouldn't you agree, Ed?" and Cameron smiles at him, stops moving his hand for a moment, holding Ed there, ache held in his body, teetering, his muscles drawn tight and so close he can almost fucking _taste_ it-

Cameron just smiles at him and Ed sucks in a breath and darts a blazing look from under his eyelashes, a look that makes Cameron smile more, _you bastard you bastard do it now do it now fuckfuckfuck you're sofuckinggood-_

His mouth fumbles, words too big for it. "Y-yeah-" is all he manages before the moan rises in his throat and it's coming, it-his hand fastens tight over his mouth, and-

Cameron turns away towards Geoff, kicking his chair hard so that Geoff jumps and glances away.

"I know pretty much what to do to get a response out of Ed Miliband" Cameron says, with a grin. Ed glowers and fumes and quivers and needs, _fuck,_ Cameron, _please-_

And then Cameron presses his thumb hard against Ed's tip, stroking him slowly with the other.

There's a long, held breath as Ed waits for it to hit him. And then an aching wave of pleasure breaks free, swelling.

Cameron knocks his pen to the floor so that Geoff dives down to fetch it for him, and his thumb presses harder-

And then there's a long, aching shudder, melting out through Ed's body, hot shudders of pleasure and his whole body just _groans_ with release, Cameron's hand stroking him through it, the sound muffled against his fist, as he twitches and shudders, relief aching through him with each slow wave of pleasure, slowly lapping back into a blissful ripple through his body, a soft sigh escaping into Ed's fist, as Geoff glances at him curiously. "You all right?"

It takes Ed a moment to even register the question. "Y-yeah" he manages again, this time only just managing not to slump boneless in the chair, his entire body one huge grin as it basks in Cameron's hand which gives him one last gentle stroke before crawling back into his own lap.

"Well-" Cameron's already grinning, though Ed can feel him, hard and needing against Ed's own hand and he can't even summon up the energy to glare when Cameron just made him-

"See, with that response-" and Cameron meets his eyes-"I think we've found one thing we agree on already" Cameron's laughing, and Ed watches him, and then starts stroking between his legs.

Cameron twitches hard, clearly not expecting it. He makes a low sound in his throat, only audible to Ed, and Ed smiles, watching him, relishing each little movement under his hand, the tension he knows he's building in Cameron's body, slowly but surely until Cameron won't be able to hold on anymore.

"Well, that's progress" Geoff's saying, with a quick grin at Ed, and Ed smiles back, really meaning it this time, before turning back to Cameron.

Cameron's propped his mouth on one hand, and Ed knows he's getting close, can feel it from the tension in his body, from the press of the hand into his mouth, from the tightening of his jaw.

"Can you think of any others?" he asks softly, and Cameron gives him the same blazing look Ed gave him a moment earlier, that look that says _I fucking hate you_ and _Later, I will push you into the mattress and fuck you until you forget your own name._

Ed gives him the same smile back.

Cameron takes in a deep shuddering breath. "I can always think of others, Ed-" he manages, before he sputters into a little gasp as Ed squeezes him hard, and Geoff glances at him. "You OK?"

Cameron nods, and glances desperately at Ed.

Ed gives him a long smile, before he lets his elbow knock a folder off the table, so that Geoff dives for it, and then Ed turns back to Cameron, and gives him two squeezes, feels him spasm under his hands and then strokes long and hard.

He feels the shudder halfway through and by the time his hand moves back up, Cameron's eyes have squeezed shut, his mouth forming a perfect little O for less than a second, and Ed loves it. He loves the face Cameron makes when Ed takes him over the edge like this, loves the fact he doesn't even try to hide it most of the time.

Arousal stirs again in Ed's stomach at the fact Cameron's trying to hide it now.

But he keeps stroking, feels Cameron jerk again and again under his hand, shuddering under his touch, and Ed can just feel the slight stickiness underneath the material if he presses slightly.

Cameron's eyes open as Geoff pops back up over the table, holding the folder. His shoulders lift and drop in a long breath, as Ed feels the final shudder grip him, senses him twitch and go still, watches the slight smile push at the corners of his mouth. He looks blissful, spent, in exactly the same way Ed feels, wanting to just lie next to him and bask.

"I could give you a pretty comprehensive list of things-things Ed Miliband agrees with me on, I believe-" Cameron says, but he's smiling at Ed as he says it, and Ed can feel the blush rising to his own cheeks, the smile that wants to flicker back, the way their eyes are holding each other.

"Well, there you go" he says, managing to force his gaze away to Geoff. "He can still surprise me-"

"Always a plus side" Geoff laughs, and they both join in a little too loudly, and under the table, Cameron's hand darts to Ed's knee again, gives it a quicker, softer squeeze.

"I think these days" and Cameron's voice is softer, too. "You anticipate it more."

"Now-" and Geoff reaches for another sheet of paper, and Cameron's fingers wrap around Ed's just for a second.

And because Ed knows that Cameron can anticipate too, he's ready to tug Cameron's hand up to his mouth and give him one quick soft warm press of his lips, almost a kiss.

Cameron's eyes widen the slightest bit, but that grin twitches at the corner of his mouth. Ed drops their hands back under the table as Geoff turns back to them.

"Now, I don't know how negotiations between the Prime Minister and the Leader Of The Opposition work-" he's beginning, and Ed glances quickly at Cameron while Geoff glances down at the paper.

 _I'll kill you later_ he mouths, the smirk pushing at the corners of his own mouth. _Take that as your reply, Cameron._

Cameron just beams back, the sunny smile from earlier back in place as if nothing more unusual than a touch of their knees has happened, his hand brushing Ed's thigh once again. _Anticipating_ _your response, Miliband._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ed did say he'd seen Cameron once since he'd stepped down, when he'd apparently seen him more than a few times. :)  
> Leave a comment if you like it! :)


End file.
